Taking a chance on fate
by JC HOYT
Summary: Will & Frankie post Prague finale scene. Chapter 2 is mature, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Will took one step closer to Frankie, assessing the situation. She didn't make any attempt to move away. Their eyes locked on each other.

Encouraged, he ventured another step closer. She remained still and he caught her eyes flicker over his lips.

Holy shit she actually wants this to happen he thought to himself as he tried to steel his nerves to make the final push to connecting his lips with hers, hoping he was right and that he wouldn't end up punched in the gut and embarrassed if he was misreading the situation.

Only about a foot separated them now. He grinned at her then slowly moved his face towards hers. She watched him carefully. She saw him swallow hard and decided to give him some encouragement by closing her eyes, inviting him in.

That was all he needed and he closed the last little bit of distance and brushed his lips ever so softly against hers.

She smiled against his lips. The kiss was so typically Will, soft and sweet. She stepped into him, pressing her body against his as she reached up and ran her hand along the back of his neck as she deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and splayed his hands out on her lower back.

"Wow" he said as they slowly broke apart.

"Will" Frankie said

"Frankie don't say it. That kiss was amazing" he said expecting her to say it was a mistake.

"I was just going to say we should get out of here" she grinned.

"Oh okay, I just thought…." he started

"I felt that kiss in my toes" she assured him which brought the biggest goofiest smile to his face that she had ever seen. She felt her face flush in reaction to that smile and that it was for her.

He instinctively reached for her hand to hold as they walked.  
"Nope" she said.

"Yep too much. I regretted it immediately" he said quickly letting go of her hand.

They got back to his room and got settled, taking their coats and shoes off to get comfortable. They sat on the couch and there was a little bit of awkward silence.

"Sure could use that tequila right now" he said, trying to break the ice.

"Do you need to be drunk to sleep with me?" She asked, staring at him pointedly.

"No, no no of course not, but that one time you mentioned throwing back tequila and seeing where the night took us" he stammered until her saw her smiling.

"You're messing with me" he said and smiled back.

"Yep" she grinned and climbed onto his lap straddling him. They kissed hungrily, all the tension melting away instantly.

"I still feel like you're going to punch me if I touch you" he teased.

"I reserve the right to punch you at any time" she said between kisses. She took her top off and tossed it aside and brought his hands up to her breasts.

"Fuck me" he grunted, unable to believe this was really happening.

"That's literally the plan" she said and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gripped her ass.

After a minute he pulled away. "Frankie, hold up" he said breathlessly.

She frowned at the loss of contact and had the cutest little pout on her face. Will immediately noted that that pout would get her whatever she wanted and he would have to avoid letting her on to that fact.

"If we do this there's no going back and I'm not a one time kind of guy" he said honestly.

"Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves? I mean you might not be good in bed for all I know" she teased.

"Maybe you're the one who's bad at it" he said defensively.

She raised an eyebrow at him "Do you think that's true?" She asked.

"No" he relented with a sigh, causing her to giggle.

"I'll have you know I'm very good in bed. In fact I've got nothing to worry about because you're not going to be able to get enough of me" he said assuredly.

"You're sexy when you're cocky" she said resuming kissing him.

"I'm sexy all the time" he said.

"Too much" she corrected him.

He put his hands under her thighs and stood up, picking her up with him and carrying her to the bed. He stopped short and set her back down on her feet. She yanked his shirt up out of his pants and started unbuttoning it. He shrugged it off after she got it unbuttoned and she ran her hands over his bare chest down to his abdomen. His breath hitched as she reached for his belt.

"Let's talk ground rules" she said as she loosened his belt and lowered his zipper.

"I literally cannot focus on anything you're saying with your hand that close to my junk" he said.

She grinned and shoved his jeans down off of his hips, purposely letting her hand brush against him, causing him to flinch.

"Good now?" She asked teasingly.

He nodded.

"You will not under any circumstances refer to what we are doing as making love. And never refer to your penis as junk again she said firmly.  
He laughed. "Agreed" he said and pulled her body against his and undid her pants and started to work them down her legs.

"Also don't go full Will on me" she said as she stepped out of her pants, kicking them off.

"I don't know what that means" he said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

He leaned in to kiss her neck as she explained.

"No labels, no telling everybody our business, no grand romantic gestures, I need to be eased into your level" she sighed as he found the perfect spot on her neck to suckle. His hands on her sides, his fingers lightly caressing the cute little scar he had given her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder for support as she began to actually feel weak in the knees. Who knew that was a real thing she pondered as he unhooked her bra, letting it fall away.

His eyes, dark with arousal roamed over her body

"I will accept those terms if you agree to just one of mine" he countered.

"What's that?" She asked.

In one swift movement he had her legs out from under her and she fell back on the bed with him on top of her. She let his waist fall between her legs.

"That you will try. Give this a fair shot" he said looking into her eyes. His raw vulnerability made her stomach flutter.

"I want to" she said and he knew she meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

Will and Frankie had an incredible night together. It had in fact the best sex either of them had ever had but that information wasn't spoken aloud.

Will fell asleep contentedly and Frankie quietly left to return to her own room.

In the morning Will woke up alone and was disappointed. He knew he should have expected it, Frankie wasn't a spend the night and snuggle kind of girl and she had been very clear about that so he couldn't rightfully be upset. He knew he was going to have to tread lightly to make this work without spooking her. He also knew that was going to be very difficult for him. He was 100% a wear your heart on your sleeve, announce your love to the whole world, public displays of affection kind of guy and he knew he was already falling hard for her. But he knew she was well worth the challenge. He got in the shower to get ready to go, as they were flying home that morning.

A few minutes later he heard the hotel room door close and smiled, knowing it was Frankie. The shower had a glass door so he would be able to see her when she came in. She entered the bathroom holding two cups of coffee.

"Morning. I brought coffee" she said.

"Good Morning to you too, did you just break into my room?" He asked teasingly.

She shrugged and gave a little smile.

"I don't suppose you need a shower" he said, seeing that she was already dressed and looking beautiful.

"Agent Chase, are you inviting me into your shower?" She asked playfully.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds like sexual harassment" he frowned, causing her to laugh.

"It's not harassment if the other party is into it" she said, taking off her clothes and entering the shower with him.

Will immediately pulled her to him, under the warm water spray and kissed her deeply. They made out for a few minutes, hands all over each other's bodies.

Frankie pushed him up against the tile wall and sank to her knees, taking his cock into her mouth, causing him to grunt at the feel of her soft mouth around him. Will closed his eyes and relished the amazing feeling. "Fuck that feels good". After a few minutes he pulled her up, not wanting to come too soon.

He kissed her hungrily and turned her so that her back was now against the wall. He sank down to the shower floor and lifted one of her legs to rest over his shoulder. He ran his tongue ever so lightly over her, causing her to moan. He slowly increased the pressure, circling his tongue over her clit. She reached down and gripped his hair in her hands. "Fuck me Will" she panted insistently.

He didn't need to be told twice, he stood and easily lifted her into his arms and braced her against the wall as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. He slid inside her and settled into a rhythm as they kissed. She dug her nails into his back "harder" she insisted. He moved his hands under her thighs to better brace her and pounded into her hard and deep. She moaned deeply, the sound of which drove him wild.

"You feel so fucking good" he said.

"Mhmm so good" she moaned in agreement.

"I can't hold on much longer" he panted.

"I'm close" she encouraged him. He quickly pulled out and set her back down on her feet. She frowned at the momentary loss of contact.

"Turn around" he said and she complied, needing to feel him once again.

He quickly reentered her from behind causing her to moan loudly "Fuck" she grunted at the deep angle and braced her hands on the shower wall for support. He gave her a minute to adjust to the new sensitive angle then reached around to rub her clit with his fingers. She arched her body back against him and wrapped her left arm around his neck. He held her hips with his left hand while he rubbed her with his right.

She screamed out as she came hard, which Immediately caused him to let go as well. He held her hips tightly with both hands as he spilled into her, groaning loudly.

They stayed in that position as they caught their breath. She leaned back and kissed him.

"We really do make a great team" she grinned, causing him to burst out laughing.

"The best, but I don't think we can put this on our resumes" he grinned.


End file.
